


靜與骨之城

by gentleimplosion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Forced Marriage, M/M, Medication, Rape/Non-con Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 菊耀
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleimplosion/pseuds/gentleimplosion
Summary: 假如第二次世界大戰是軸心國獲勝，而大日本帝國征服了全亞州，我們所知的世界便從未存在過．．．慾望的後果總是不美的，而無拘束慾望的後果是場大災難；你無法享受、也無法轉移目光。毀滅的藝術最容易學習。英翻中｜二戰架空｜日本/中國｜菊耀｜極虐，請慎入。





	1. the failings of immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Castle of Silence and Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/511123) by dreams.of.destiny. 

> 我只是微小的譯者，這篇文不是我寫的！

**001.**  
the failings of immortality  
_(for if I were a sparrow, I would take to the sky, and if I were a human, then I would just die.)_

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

他，菊，帶他來這裡，身體一層又一層的，紗布、血漬、撕傷；疼痛在筋骨與筋骨中，燃燒著。耀沒辦法張開眼睛，但不只是因為眼前沉重的紗布。他的手，迷失於那趟旅程還有那些回憶還有那些無論如何都洗不去的血跡中，不停的顫抖，顫抖。

「我愛你，」菊曾經說過。

所以，那男人_愛惜_的奪走他。

_愛惜_的毀壞他。

品嘗和折磨的將耀變成自己的 ── 當然，是充滿_愛惜_的。

牆壁正在垮落 、扭曲、 搖晃， 隨之碎裂於無形中。 他感覺得到它們，感覺到他的人民。他們在憤怒與恐懼中顫抖，混雜著徹底的厭惡。他們嚐著槍彈的金屬、刀劍的銀鋒；死亡最精緻的味道。他的人民，他們的軍官上校，其他的國家，他們忌妒他、恐懼他、尊敬他。

_(他們認為他是很好的床伴。)_

諷刺啊，諷刺 ── 倘若他不如此徹底的理解那種感受，他可能還會覺得苦澀。

那刀，菊的刀，大日本帝國的刀，割得越來越深。但就算觸及了他的心臟、就算穿透了他的心臟，他不會死去，這他們倆都明白。

愛惜的，_愛惜的。_

它開始了。


	2. drown in tears and ashes

**002.**  
drown in tears and ashes  
_(the best reminder of better times lies in the heaviness and hellishness of current ones.)_

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

慵懶的，菊起身走回床邊。睡眠中的耀本來就蒼白的雙頰上劃過兩道已乾的淚痕。某種程度上，這一切都帶著一種藝術感，亂中有序。

路德維希懂的，畢竟，是路德維希的人民創造這麼一個想法的。

一整個族群，不，一整個人種，完全滅絕。多麼的遺憾阿，他的紀錄者和作家們感嘆。天皇驅逐了他們全部，但之後軍官們確保更 「高級」的處罰會實行。所以，他們的屍體依然懸掛著，就在皇宮入口處的幾尺之外，只因唯有通過這樣的行動，才能施予永難忘的、永久的，「教訓」。

耀驚醒了，流露恐懼的雙眼睜大 (菊笑著，笑容如此的燦爛、如此的狂野)，看著菊將他的雙手腕綑綁住。在其他情況下，他會選擇使用手銬的；但若如此，耀身上會出現更多不必要的瘀青和傷口，而那樣_一點都不好_，對不對?

男人用他聽不懂的語言喊叫著意義不明的話，_噁心透了_，菊想，因為那就是如此。

放縱的，跟人類溺愛寵物的方式一樣，他輕撫耀沾滿淚痕的臉頰，以自己的唇捕捉另一雙唇。耀柔軟、易彎、羸弱 ── 就跟往常一樣。沒有差別，菊想，因為他強壯，他足以彌補耀的缺陷。

這畢竟是愛存在的原始目的，不是嗎?

耀的嗚咽聲、尖叫聲、哭泣聲響遍整個夜晚；悲哀與悔恨，混著卑微歷史的回憶串聯成的雜音交響曲。就是看在天皇的份上，菊也無法明白為什麼。一個名字，_菊的名字_，在一喘和一息之間勉強脫出口。但那是錯誤的名字，一個早在好久好久好久的以前便被菊丟棄的名字。

輕柔的，他順過耀的頭髮，口中呢喃著誓言，答應要改過他的語言還是什麼的。

耀的答覆，不過是將自己埋進床的更深處，肩膀顫抖著、嘴唇無聲的唱衰著過去的卑微。

_(但，那不也是愛嗎?)_


	3. falling slowly to the earth

**003.**  
falling slowly to the earth  
_(we break and destroy ourselves more frequently than we do others.)_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

耀已經許久未到日本，但當他眼上的紗布終於被移除之後，他立即認出牆壁、地板、天花板還有床為赤坂離宮一間內室的裝潢。

他記得天花板的高度；還有在晨間鏗鏘作響的洋化武器 (德國製造，他知道 ── _他是你的第一個盟友_ ── 因為只有最高的品質配得上專迎「貴客」的皇宮)。那是個畸形的東西，不是他先前想像的完美混合體。

這世界、與這世界的人，他們都是那樣的。

他，曾經來過一次，到的就是這間房間。

菊再次進來，就在今天，而一陣令他發寒的顫抖流穿耀的脊椎 _(那張臉，那雙眼睛，那可怕、可怕的觸摸，還有那些感受)_，隨著先前發生的回憶竄入他的胸懷。他想要說服自己相信他認識眼前穿著白色金色和嫣紅血漬的男人。他想要說服自己相信昨晚是場噩夢，是沒真的發生過的。

他的綁架者 ── _他的綁架者_ ── 前來，接近。唇上的勾勒依存；冷酷的靜默一如往常。

「停，停，」他用_不屬於他的語言_向逐漸逼近的菊懇求。

這不是夢。

你不會醒來。

所有的一切都不會有再有希望。

他會說另一個男人與自己的距離接近的讓人不舒適，但即便只身在同一間房間，只身在同一個廣大的宮廷中，也是過多的要求。他曾在一世又一世的生命中承受過悔恨與痛苦與背叛。他曾下跪、被迫服從和服從和_不斷地繼續服從_，因為他已經無法再給與更多。

淺短的呼吸、眼皮一陣輕微的顫動；菊甚至還未舉起手。

而就像那樣，另人便離開了。

他緊抓環繞身體的絲織被單。

(你無路可逃)


	4. watch, this beauty as it crashes

**004.**  
watch, this beauty as it crashes.  
_(there is something fascinating in the obscene, the unseen)_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

他下令將錄相機和竊聽系統安裝在房間任何可能的空間和角落。當然，它們全是最高科技的產品，德國的機械結合日本的設計，且幾乎無法用肉眼看見，除非你受過特別訓練。他監察軍隊邁步訓練，閱讀對戰敗的「同盟國」提出的最新條約，然後在兩事完成後閒餘的時間利用它們觀察耀。

_(他們並沒有一同升起，而自然的，他們並沒有一同跌落。)_

菊因為戰爭哀痛著，心知路德維西也一樣哀痛著，甚至痛得更多。戰爭已經結束了，然而同盟的軍隊仍垂死的掙扎著。愚蠢的行為，當然，因為面對天意指定的優勢，他們從初始就毫無勝算。

他的天皇，那無疑會帶領他的人們走向勝利與_榮耀_的那天皇，要求他留下來。菊了解，因為讓軍人們錯認他為他們的一份子總是無益，而那其實也只是準則與道德的問題罷了。絕對跟大屠殺那天晚上菊在他_(崇拜的、摯愛的、天賜的)_ 長官臉上見證的血染笑容無關。

(畢竟，他自己也帶著同樣的笑容。)

而所以，他開始觀察全宮唯一的一個囚禁者。

耀會甦醒和徘徊，有時行於整座房間之內，有時則是在他腦海內的深處和拐彎和環道之中。菊看著他的方式，如被著迷般、如被勾神般，因為另人(_他的_俘虜)所做的每一個動作、每一個舉止，都催使他要 ──__

_ _ _要 ── ?_ _ _

_ _他每夜的拜訪不足以滿足這飢渴、這慾望。_ _

_ _慵懶的，耀舉起晶瑩剔透的玻璃，靠上他的唇邊，如要啜飲般，卻在碰觸前停止。他的臉，在似乎是怒氣與憤恨之中先是顫抖、扭曲，隨後菊瞥見玻璃以清楚的拋物線飛劃過他的監視器_(劃越房間)_，美麗的碎片，各自擁有獨一無二的燦爛光輝，卻只為落於地毯上。_ _

_ _帶著半闔著的雙眼，菊看著耀望一眼，如沉思般的伸向一盤未動過的食物。一隻手，一隻發抖和搖晃但莫名的仍在猶豫中沉穩的手，伸出去，指尖輕輕擦過英國肯放棄的最精緻的陶瓷的邊緣。_ _

_ _(那是「亞瑟」的告別禮物，而那人再次的，沉於他的士兵之中。)_ _

_ _一個猛烈地轉頭，耀的眼睛直視錄相機鏡頭，直視菊。存有痛苦、存有飢餓、存有鄙視；全寫在那人的眼睛中。然而，不如先前，沒有困惑、沒有懷疑。_ _

_ _只有恨意。_ _

_ _菊尖笑，一聲刺耳和_猖狂_的笑聲，因為耀的恨意可以吞噬一切。_ _

_ _(他的愛絕對足以逼他越過邊緣墜落。)_ _

_ _ _「為了誰 ── ? 」_ _ _

_ _ _「為了你。」_ _ _


	5. this is an elixir of power

**005\. **  
this is an elixir of power  
_(if you cannot get what you want, then you do not want it)_  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

菊隔天惱怒的闖進，無視房間左側的玻璃碎片。他的雙眼燃燒著無聲的怒火，而倘若耀不那麼習慣那人的憤怒，他甚至會感到幾分忐忑。今天還有一絲什麼其他東西，但他拒絕承認 ── 將動機歸為憎恨總是比較簡單。

「廚師們都忙翻了，你不吃他們的食物嗎? 」是命令，不是問句。

耀張嘴，慾說這不是他的食物；慾說這不是他進食或飲水的地方，而且他寧願餓死也不願觸碰那將是毒藥的東西，最後卻無言的閉上。

反正，說到底，意義何在呢 ── ?

無預警，菊倏然接近。下意識的，耀畏縮，卻在無防衛的情況下，讓另一人抓住他的下巴、微傾他的頭，強迫他吞下一個小瓶子的液態內容物。他猛吐和咳嗽，將他的綁架者推走；液體並沒有味道。

就這次，看著臥在地板上喘氣和咳嗽(_為了死亡_)的耀，菊毫無反應。冷漠的，他觀看(等待)。

藥效起作用了，不一回兒，他感覺到自己屈服於失去意識的極樂與昏暗中。他的眼皮沉重，無法再張著眼太久_(這就是死亡嗎? 他好想要它 ── 好想要 )_，一些他無法辨別的畫面與場景在他昏沉的腦中快速播放。一座森林，一聲哀號；四個小孩和一個動物。破碎的心，悲情的歌；一個本就無法遵守的承諾。

它們存在過；它們所有都存在過 ── 但他在腦海中他_無法辨別任何一個_。

一雙手，扶住他的背部和膝蓋的彎曲。這被上帝離棄的床，就在耀的身下，他感覺得到。慢慢的，慢慢的，他被放置在上頭，隨後他感覺到他腦袋(_他的世界_)迴旋和搖晃和徹底的碎裂。

菊彎下腰拾起掉落的小瓶子，無感情的檢視它。他的視線從小瓶子移至耀身上，然後再移至散亂在地上的玻璃碎片。他將瓶子放進口袋，看了他的囚犯最後一眼，完全忽略閃閃發亮的碎片。

(耀如死亡般的沉睡。)


	6. this is an elixir of love

006.

this is an elixir of love

_(I am no more or less twisted than you, for I have made you to be me)_

-

-

-

-

-

他們隔天第一次上床。

當菊打開門的時候，他不知道該期待什麼。那藥不是實驗品；畢竟，它的確是會起作用的_(__在中國軍人身上，在俄羅斯人上__)_。他們倆，路德維希和菊，倘若費莉西雅諾沒有在當時使用自己的反決權，無疑的會十分願意將其試用於法蘭西斯身上(純粹為了實驗藥在一個國家身上的反應，僅此而已)。

感傷的情緒是危險的，他會相信。

但費莉西雅諾不一樣，他在損落後不再無憂無慮的歡笑。「很好，」菊想，因為那是路德維希的效應，是德國的影響力。費莉西雅諾仍會吃飯和飲酒，還有_在劊子手來過並離開之後歡呼_，但他眼中的光芒(那曾讓菊扭攪和翻騰於噁心、噁心的_忌妒_中的光芒)已被熄滅。

「很好，」他再次想。

房間唯一的佔據者無動靜的躺在床上，破爛的制服(菊還懶得為他換下的那件 ── _至少現在還沒_ ) 貼著肋骨清楚的線條與空洞的肚子。他沉厚的眼皮閉著，而要不是張著的嘴巴流出的血液，菊甚至可以(甚至可能)相信另一人正安詳的睡覺中。

他自慰的喘了口氣，走到床邊，然後坐在角落上。用他先前不知道自己擁有的溫柔，可能又是耀在某時多教他的東西，他扶起那人癱軟的脖子，整理散亂的枕頭(它們糟成一團，但那沒有差別，反正他會換掉它們)好讓耀大概的斜躺著。

就像故事般，就像_童話_般，耀的眼睛微微的顫動，隨後張開。菊將盛滿飯的湯匙導向另一人的嘴巴。無言的，耀張嘴，吞下飯。菊在盛滿另一匙的時候，手在顫抖著_(__他很快的穩住它__)_。耀機械化的咀嚼和吞嚥，但這些菊都不管，因為耀在_吃飯_。

不知如何，菊勉強讓耀吃完晚整的一餐。他想問些什麼，想要找原因滯留的比平常的「檢查」時間更晚。耀給了他藉口，抓住他的袖子。菊盯著那隻手，沾滿血、乾瘦而且仍舊那麼蒼白。緩緩的，他相連他們倆的手指，用自己的另隻手捧住耀的臉並小心地讓乾唇貼上另一雙乾唇。耀握在自己左手上的力量很輕，但完全不屈，而另人用他的唇輕撫過菊的頸背。菊不寒而慄，但不停止動作_(__他渴望這個太久了__)_。

耀在菊開始單手將他破爛的上衣解扣時閉上眼睛。緊扣著的那雙手不曾離開彼此，即便菊開始緩慢、溫柔地將本來就鬆弛的褲子滑下他顫抖的雙腿。耀讓手脫離，眼睛仍舊閉著，菊也沒辦法用單隻手移除整件外套。他們沒有一個注意到尚方寶劍與槍枝的噹啷聲，而菊勉強讓自己解開褲子皮帶的右手停止顫動。

耀升起並迎接他的模樣既微妙又性感又優雅。菊讓右手環繞另一人纖細的腰，拉近耀，_拉近_，頭埋在較年長者的脖子中。他舔吻和吸允，時而輕咬，但從不直接咬下。儘管他有他的年紀，以及他征服與被征服的漫長歷史，耀依然緊的令人為之心痛，然後菊在幹第三下之後看見星星和亮光還有那_特別_的什麼東西。耀縮緊，抽蓄，然後發出呻吟。他在菊手腕上的手指抓得更緊，而他另一隻手讓自己埋在短而參差不齊的髮絲中。

「_にいさま__..._」*

菊的雙眼睜大，唇在另人肩膀與脖子之間的接合處的親吻半途停止。

他，菊，還未開口。

_當沒有愛可以做的時候，還稱作_ _'_ _做愛_ _'_ _嗎 _ _──_ _ ?_

*にいさま – [_nii sama_] 哥哥大人


	7. take it and drink it, my dear

007.

take it and drink it, my dear

_(A promise to treat you like a queen, so long as you never wake up from this dream)_

-

-

-

-

-

當他完全抽出之後，他注意到自己的手臂在顫抖 ── 不是手臂的話，就是他的視線。不管是是哪一個，他立即止住，緊緊的抓住耀的手指，然後放開。耀的眼睛仍閉著，不過他臉上的慘白已經漸漸的褪去；如果的兆頭曾經存在過的話，這便是一個。

_沒事的_，菊強迫自己想；強迫自己離開床。

正當他扣好整件制服的鈕扣後，一隻手，溫熱且猶帶著濕黏的汗液，伸出，並鬆散的環繞他的手腕。他從頭到腳的凍住，在一個心跳之後才轉過頭，幾乎期待看到床上躺著的是完全不一樣的人。耀勉強的張眼，菊看見的那眼睛雖然似乎是機靈的，卻相當黯淡。他想要提問，想要抽開自己的手，因為_那就是毀滅一個人的方法_，想要離開，因為他無法在那雙眼睛的直視下入眠。

「_にいさま，_」耀懇求著，然後菊感覺到一陣寒意穿透他的全身。

「怎麼了? 」他回答，因為這不是場夢，而 ── 他的聲音不透漏任何心思(如此已經超過十年了)。

「我孤單，」另一人耳語，用_菊的語言_，而儘管那讓耀落魄到這種地步的藥物無疑是件巧妙的工程，菊只能想較年長的那國家，在現在是如此的無助、如此的美麗、如此的悽慘 ── 就像這樣。但這些思緒不應是一個爭略者、或一個贏家在想的，而所以，他微笑，再次戴上寵溺的表情。

耀起身迎接他，手臂繞過肩膀、膝蓋向前貼緊。他的呼吸聲十分淺短而凌亂；勉強爬過城牆的月光照在他們的身影上顯得特別汙穢。但那沒關係，菊想，因為他只能驚嘆現在的耀是如此完美的與他投合，如此服從的默許發生在身上的事。

這次是第二次；他想要計數 ── 有何不可呢。不同的是，這次積極參與的是耀，主動親吻和纏結手指與腳踝與舌頭的是耀，從頭至尾裸著身子的是耀。而這次，雖然是耀起頭、煽動情緒，但每當他的臀部蹭的就那麼剛好時，菊發覺勃起的是自己。戰爭前的他必定會因此想法而臉紅，感到羞辱的。但戰爭前的他根本不可能會如此擁有耀。今日 ── 現在，他變了，變得更好了，變得比所有亞州和軸心國家還要好。但他也是_善良_的，_善良_的足以不屠殺他所有的兄弟姊妹；_善良_的忍讓耀在猶存的最高貴的皇宮最大的房間裡享受自由。

而即使是現在，他是善良的。

他柔順的捂另一人的臉頰，吻了一下，隨之將耀推倒在床單上。他用膝蓋分開耀的雙腿，懶得流連的親吻耀的身體，只顧將他推上去一點好讓自己可以定位。菊聽到一聲驚嘆聲，隨之感覺到另一人顫抖；他雖然現在還未勃起，但那是_遲早_的事。

自信 ── 跟之前不一樣，那是現在的他擁有的。

「你很美，」菊呢喃著，赤裸的雙手滑過另一人的臀、腰、腿，因為他想聽見耀呻吟，想要反覆地感受到他顫抖。他的嘴慢慢地親吻耀的陰莖，喜悅的意識到自己在耀身上引發的抽蓄。慢慢的，他上、下、環繞式的舔著那逐漸變硬的器官，自己雖然也恨不得趕緊釋放，但當耀尖叫著開始高潮時，他根本不管。

菊之後想著，那是他聽過最美麗的聲音。

他自己並沒有完全高潮，但夠接近了 ── 尤其是耀癱倒在床上，手指緊握乾燥的制服時。菊可以感受到另一人深厚、哀痛般的呼吸聲，所以他用手臂環繞著耀，完全吸允到高潮後才抽身。他幫耀蓋上一層厚重的被子時，觀察著男人平穩的呼吸及臉上的淚痕，覺得自己不可能睡著、不願意睡著。

菊那晚夢到軍隊 ── 他的軍隊。他跟隨著遊行，走到「拘留中心」和「操作實驗室」。天皇有時在他身旁，有時卻不見身影，而當接二連三的炸彈、飛機、人類被引爆時，足下的土地也顫抖著。那是極致的光榮，更是完美的_正義_，因為倘若日本不被征服，自然地就必須征服一切。

隔天，他在陽光穿過拱門照入室內的剎那驚醒了 ── 因為耀_不在那裡_。


	8. for this is a gift from above.

008.

for this is a gift from above.

_(there is no time and place that you will ever be able to run from.)_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

他胡亂地奔跑著 ── 如在夢中般 ── 跑遍整座皇宮尋找耀。 他聽見耀的名字在走廊中迴盪，在第五次之後，當他惱怒的將一個花瓶摔在最近的牆上，才發現是自己的聲音在走廊中不斷地重複著。

神智清醒後，花瓶已經碎了 ── 成一千個閃爍的碎片。

他立刻回顧到耀對於送上的菜餚的反應 (過多久了? 兩個月? _三個_?)。

「菊_さま，_」皇宮其中一個女僕接近，膽怯的小聲說:「其中一個監視器最近一直感應到流水的聲音… 或許您在尋找的那位人士在西翼裡?」

「謝謝妳，」他勉強說出，隨之急迫的走向西翼。那是前任天皇 ── 與他的_後宮_ ── 的密室。當然，身為上天之子，那位子給了他許多的特權 (許多的_女人_)，但 ── ? 無關緊要；前任天皇已經走了，過世很久了 (跟著他的士兵和皇宮和情婦們一起)，但現在最重要的是 ──

「耀!」他不自覺地用沙啞的聲音大叫，手愚蠢的向前伸出，彷彿自己姿態必須放低一樣 (太荒謬了，他知道，畢竟這裡該感到羞辱的是耀)。「你在… 」他無法完成句子，眼睛只管跟著從洋式浴缸源起的漏水。他越來越接近房間內寢時，無意識地將步調放慢。

菊就是在那裡找到衣衫完整但完全沉浸於過滿的浴缸裡的耀。

水流過浴缸兩側，積在地板的磁磚上，然後慢慢地滑過整個浴室，流進房間的木地板內。

「耀，」他重複著。眼皮顫動；他的心臟跳了一下 (小心，控制自己，再近一點 ── 再_遠一點_)。他在前進之前先穩住了自己，因為他理所當然地不能在這裡輸 ── 不能在_任何地方_輸。耀完全張開眼睛時，向前進的菊離浴缸只有幾公分的距離，手指抽動著但仍無法抓住任何東西。

一陣猛烈的乾咳響起 ── 耀的聲音。

他立刻將耀拉出浴缸。菊不是醫生，但耀的手染著逐漸將浴水變成淡粉色的血；那絕對不是好兆頭。「怎麼了? 怎麼了? 」 他問著，用自己的語言，因為耀聽得懂的，對不對? 他當然聽得懂 ── 那藥水應該有，不，_絕對_有百分之百的成功率。

耀的眼睛閃過一道金色的光，一種菊在他們過去的「會面」中未曾看過的顏色，然後剎那間那人血染的手環繞著他的脖子，將他拉得好近好近_好近_然後 ──

「這一切都是你的錯，」耀低聲說。

他的思維亂了，雜了，因為即使他現在嚐得到耀唇上 ── 耀嘴上的的血味，那藥水無可置疑的是完全有效的。那藥水是 ── _應該_是…

(你從來沒有相信過。)

世界隨之而消失。


End file.
